After the Abyss
by Dorka86
Summary: This takes place after the Season Finale and basically is how I personally would write the first episode (Mainly Outlaw-Queen). A/N - So this happens to be my first Fanfiction in probably 10 years. I'm from Switzerland so my native language is not english and I don't have a beta-reader. I hope it's still readable. Please also Review ;)
1. After the Abyss

Chapter 1

It felt like falling into a deep abyss. Seeing the man who she felt so deeply for hugging and kissing an other woman, no not only an other woman but his wife, felt as if her dark heart would break into millions of pieces.

Emma! Yet again someone from this family accidentally destroyed everything she ever wanted in just seconds. Regina couldn't be in that room anymore. She felt the waves of darkness of anger on deep desperation swept over her. Her feet started to move without her ever actively telling them to do so. She ran out of Granny's dinner out on the street towards her house. Regina heard her name being yelled but she couldn't even tell by whom.

Regina knew, if she wouldn't get out of that situation she might hurt someone since she was hurting so much herself. When she finally reached her home and closed the door behind her, she put a protection spell over it so no one could enter. She just couldn't bare talking to anyone. Not even Henry. She had to be left alone and wonder why her life always feels like a constant ending.

Back in the diner after the first few seconds of being overwhelmed by his wife's return Robin suddenly finds all eyes on him. But there's one specific pair of eyes missing. Regina! She's gone. That whole situation was too much for her, as it was for him. He looks at his little boy and his wife, who he spent so much time on dealing with her death, that even though she's back he only feels half relieved.

He sees Henry leaving assuming he'd go after his mother when Emma stops him.

"Henry I don't think it's a good idea. She's very upset, we don't know what she might do."

Robin almost got a bit angry at Emma for saying that. Hasn't she seen how Regina has changed? Without thinking about what he's doing he leaves Granny's and runs to Regina's house. He doesn't knock doesn't ring but goes right for the door. But it's locked. He takes his spare key and tries to unlock it but it won't open. The. He realizes she put a spell on it.

"REGINA" he shouts "PLEASE LET ME TALK TO YOU!"

Regina is leaned against the door, just inches away from her soulmate.

"I can't" she whispers before she breaks into tears. She hears Robin leave after a while. It all seems so unreal. Only moments ago she felt such happiness now it's all gone. She slowly dragged herself upstairs but couldn't go to her room. There were too many memories of the last few weeks. She went straight for her sons room and lay down on his bed cuddling his pillow.

It wasn't just Robin she was loosing. It was Roland too. In the year in the Enchanted Forest when she gave Roland that little plush monkey after saving the boy he walked up to her from time to time to play. That was one more reason she tried to get rid of Robin back then. She feared she'd get too close to him as well. After loosing Daniel, Henry and her Mother she didn't feel like she could survive someone to be taken again. This is what was happening right now. This thought left her almost unable to breath.

Robin was unable to sleep. His thoughts were all over the place. What was he supposed to do. The whole situation was unbearable. He wished he could talk to Regina but he also understood how right now that wasn't possible. Hell even he didn't know how he felt about everything. Marian was sleeping at Granny's bed and breakfast. He didn't tell her anything concrete. Just that she first of all has to understand that he thought for 5 years that she was dead and now had to think about everything. After some discussion she agreed to stay in the Hotel, while he and Roland went to sleep in their tents in the forest. He sat on the exact tree where he and Regina talked about Coras letter. Marian was back but he missed Regina already. They've spent the last two weeks together almost never separated from each other and now it's been less than 10 hours and he misses her. That's what it probably means to have met their soulmate, was his conclusion. Marian was suppose to die 2 times already and she always got a second chance. Was that just a coincidence? Maybe it was time for him to get the second chance? Now he was the one feeling very selfish. He buried his head in his hands and stayed like that for a while. Slowly he started to feel cold and within seconds he was freezing. He ran back to his tent to get Roland. He took all the blankets they had and throw them over his boy. "Daddy, why is it so cold?"

"I don't know my boy but we have to find out!"

When he arrived downtown many people were out on the streets wearing warm clothes wondering what was happening.

Grumpy the charming dwarf he always is went right up to him.

"Hey I bet this is happening cuz you froze the queens heart now she's freezing us!"

"I can assure you this is not Regina!"

"Yes Grumpy let's not jump to any conclusions will you!" Said Snow White who now was standing besides him. "I'll go find her, wait here!" She continued.

"I'm coming!"

"No Robin, I'm not sure she'll open the door if you are with me right now! He had to agree even if he didn't like it.

Snow White knocked on Regina's door. Nothing as she expected.

"Regina it's me! Please open the door! I know you're not up for it right now but there's an other crisis in town and we need your Help! Please." Snow was almost surprised when the door opened almost instantly. Regina was still dressed in yesterdays clothes and you could see that she didn't sleep a lot last night. There was so much hurt in her eyes, which were red from crying all night probably.

"How the hell is there already an other crisis in town?"

- tbc -


	2. comes the cold

A/N: Thank you for all your lovely comments! I'm happy you enjoy reading this story... I'll probably add a bit of CaptainSwan as well in further chapters hope you're up for that too ;)

Regina frowned at Snow.

"Why is it so cold outside, it's freezing!"

"That's the crisis! It suddenly started to be colder and colder! Something is wrong!"

"Apparently! My heating works with magic, so it keeps it to a certain temperature, I didn't even notice. Is everyone alright?"

Snow was still sometimes surprised when Regina started to be the Queen of people and worry about everyone not only herself.

"As far as we know yes!"

"Okay Good. Can you get everyone to city hall? I can keep the heat up there too, but whole Storybrooke could be too difficult."

When snow left, Regina quickly went up to her room to at least change into new also a bit warmer clothes. What was happening? She was angry she didn't even get time to mourn her lost love. Plus she'd have to face the whole Hood Family again sooner than she had hoped again.

When she arrived at City Hall half an hour later it was already full of people. Or more it looked like it was full of hats, clothes and mittens. She assumed it was as cold as in the arctic by now. When she walked in Henry ran to her right away

"Mum are you alright?"

She could see the true concern the boy had for her and it warmed her heart so much.

"For the moment I have to be Henry. We have to figure out what's going on okay." She kissed him on top of his head and proceeded walking up to the front where Snow, David, Hook and Emma were already waiting. In the front row standing she also saw Robin with Roland on his arm looking at her, but when she saw Marian standing beside them she had to look away and concentrate on the problem.

David started the conversation.

"Thank you all for coming! As you all already have figured out we have no idea what caused this sudden winter. Regina will be able to keep the city Hall warm enough to endure so we think that for the moment it's the safest for all of you to stay here until we have a plan."

After Davids speech they went to an other room.

"So we have no idea what's going on?" Asked Emma.

"Well my best guess is, that opening that time portal somehow had an influence on the weather." said Regina.

"Where is Mr. Gold and Belle? Has anyone seen them?" Snow had a bad feeling about this.

"Archie said they got married yesterday in the forest but no one has seen them ever since." David informed them.

"I can help you find them! If their still in the forest me and my merry men will track them down." Robin joined them. He walked up to stand right next to Regina and automatically one hand went to her back. But instead of leaning in like usual she winced.

"NO! You have your family to take care of right now! This isn't the enchanted forest anymore where you tag along with us!"

Everyone could see the hurt on Robins face but also on Regina's who tried her best not to look at him.

No one dared to say something, even though they sure could use his help.

"As you wish mylady" was all he said when he left.

"Okay so looking for them in the forest it is then." Said Emma and left with David and Hook. Snow and Regina were right behind them.

"You didn't have to be so cold to him you know."

"Yes I know!" She sighed "I can't help myself"

"Nothing is decided yet Regina. He loves you so much, you just have to see how he looks at you!"

"Marian is the mother of his child! I can't compete with that! It's just not possible."

Snow softly put an arm around Regina for comfort before they joined the others. On one hand she was still surprised that after everything what happened Regina was almost back to her 19 year old self but she knew that you can't just wipe out all of those years of hurt. She really hoped Robin would decide with his heart as well! True love is so difficult to find and she'd really want to see the woman who taught her about true love the very first see getting a happy ending after all.

Later Regina was alone in the forest looking for any signs on some kind of portal or device that could have caused all of this. They decided to separate to get a better chance of finding it. She couldn't remember to ever have felt this cold. She was wearing about five layers of clothes, her warmest scarf and shoes. This was crazy.

Suddenly she heard a sound from behind a tree. She instantly made a fire ball appear on her balm and was ready to shoot it when she heard a very familiar voice.

"It's me!"

Robin appeared from behind the tree with his hands in the air.

"Sorry that AGAIN we meet like this. I couldn't not help I'm sorry!" He looked at her apologetical.

"You just can't stay away, can you? Well did you find anything?"

"No unfortunately not! We should stay together! The temperature is dropping minute by minute, you know what the best way is to keep arm." He winked at her.

She didn't know if she should be angry or not. She didn't expect him to be flirting with her after everything.

"Okay, but don't get in my way!"

She started keep walking.

"Oh familiar words! Of course I wouldn't dream of it mylady!" He followed.

"Yeah just like the other two times right?" She frowned and in that moment she slipped on a frozen stone, stumbled and rolled down a hill.

"REGINA! Are you alright?"

Her back was hurting a bit but otherwise she felt. When Robin reached her side she got up and they both stopped in a bit of a shock. They were standing right in front of a motionless Rumpelstiltskin. He was frozen!


	3. and brings everyone together

Robin was holding Regina's elbow to steady her since she was still a bit shaken from the fall. He was sure she was hurt but she's not the kind of person to show on the outside.

"What happened to him? I mean it's cold but not that cold!"

"I don't know. I can't shake the feeling it's not something but someone doing this." Regina was trying to remember, if she ever heard of someone who uses this kind of magic but couldn't come up with anyone. She raised her hand and tried magic to revive Mr. Gold but nothing happened.

"I'll call the others." Regina automatically moved a bit away when she called Emma. Robin was already missing her touch, her warmth. He still couldn't believe the things that were happening. At least this kept his mind a bit away from the decisions he will have to make in the next few days. He still haven't really gotten a chance to talk to Marian. He even avoided her. Roland was slightly warming up to his mother but she still was a little bit of a stranger to him. She died when he was really young. From what he gathered Regina played some part in his wife's death. That's an other thing he didn't know how to react to. For now until this problem was solved he only wanted to concentrate on helping Regina and the others.

A few minutes later the others arrived.

"This is really weird." Snow said. "And where is Belle if Rumpel is here?"

"I have a feeling, that this curse is similar to the sleeping one and can be broken with true love only, that's why they took belle. Maybe this person is after the dagger - again" Regina guessed.

"So what should we do with him now? Move him to town? Get him to city hall?" Hook asked.

"Well if you still have your bloodlust Pirate, then sure do that! If he melts he probably dies! We should leave him here until we have figured everything out!"

David nodded. "I agree with Regina!" he looked down to his mobile phone. "We have to get back to town anyways. I just got a text, that there are some things happening on City Square."

Everyone started to run immediately. They were all worried about their loved ones back in the city.

When the group arrived in town most of the people were out on the streets.

"What is happening?" Emma asked.

Grumpy ran to them. "She's in golds shop!"

"She?" they asked in a chorus.

"Yes this girl all dressed in blue and shooting icicles around. She looked quite angry."

"Well since this is bloody arctic right now, I bet that she's angry, mate!"

Grumpy rolled his eyes at Hook.

David took it upon himself to speak to the people again.

"Everyone please go back to city hall into the warm! There's no need to be out here. We'll try and talk to her!"

People started leaving but Marian ran to Robin.

"I didn't see you all days today. I don't like you being in such danger since I'm back! We have so many things to talk about, I can't stay in that Hotel forever!"

"Marian I'm sorry, but I really cannot deal with this at the moment, please!"

"Okay but I'm coming too!"

"Don't you rather want to spend time with Roland?"

"He's acting weird around me at the moment! I think it's better if you are there too when I interact with him"

Robin didn't know what to say. The others were about to leave. He saw Regina looking back with hurt in her eyes. He couldn't let her do this alone, he was scared that she'd be too stubborn, like back in the enchanted forest, where she didn't realize the door to Rumpelstiltskin's was enchanted and almost lost her hand. He joined them to the direction of Mr. Golds shop and Marian naturally followed.

Inside they heard loud noises. That person was definitely searching for something.

When they entered a blonde tall woman was going through drawers.

"Hey Lady, what are you looking for?" Regina was the one talking first.

The woman turned around and her bright blue eyes almost pierced them.

"None of your business! But if I don't find it then I'll make it your business!"

"Look we saw Rumpelstiltskin in the forest. You froze him! We don't know where his wife is. I assume you took her. So it' IS our business!" Regina tried to contain her anger.

"Tell us what you want. We might be able to help you! We aren't all bad as Rumpelstiltskin and he changed too " Mary Margaret decided that the person this woman knew probably was a whole different one. Everyone has changed so much the past three years.

"Get out of my WAY!" With that the blonde fired an Icicle to the direction of the group. Withing a second the floor was frozen in front of them.

"I don't think we can do that until you calm down!" Davids hand wandered to his sword just when the woman raised her hand again towards the direction of Marian who was standing on the side seeminhly confused over the things that were happening.

Regina didn't think. Her instincts just kicked in and just before the ice hit Marian she was standing in front of her trying to build a shield with her magic. The shield was working but the womans magic was quite powerful, so she was thrown to the side into a cupboard. The next ice-throw she couldn't save her love's wife. Marian only had time to scream "NO" before she froze just like Mr. Gold.

Everyone was looking at her in shock. Then turned to the ice queen. Before they could say anything she created a frozen wall in front of her and disappeared through the back door.

Emma and Hook ran out of the door to try to follow her while Snow helped Regina to her feet. She winced.

"Today is so NOT my day." Her arm hurt like hell. She was quite sure it was broken. The only thing she could think about now was Robin and the shock on his face. He again possibly lost his wife not through her hands but now this time she wasn't able to save her.

"You need to see a doctor for that!" Snow was really concerned.

"Yes... I know...!" Robin then looked up and saw Regina being hurt. Today wasn't his day either.

"Oh no you're hurt!" He walked up to her and tried to take a look at her arm.

"Hey, this doesn't matter right now okay! Listen, Roland needs his mother! Maybe the curse can be broken with true loves kiss! You should try! Meanwhile I'll go see a doctor... And my son." She whispered. This was the right thing to do and say but it still hurt deeply. She couldn't stay and see how her soulmate kisses his wife awake. Especially since it will prove that he still loves her. She couldn't blame him. She had to let go of Daniel only two years ago once again. And considering every bad thing that's happened in her life, that still was the hardest and worst thing she ever had to do.

When she walked outside Snow was immediately by her side. It was only her who could see the tears in Regina's eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome feedback. I'm very grateful! I had to write this chapter twice since it got deleted from my computer which lead to some changes and I like it even better like this. Hope you enjoy it too. If you have any suggestions I'm open to them. I'm still not quite sure how soon Regina should open up to the fact that things aren't decided yet and how fast Robin would let the guilt go again.

Chapter 4

When Regina and Snow entered town hall to see doctor Whale all eyes were on them.

Snow just shook her head for everyone to understand they didn't have progress. Henry ran up to them.

"Mom are you alright? You look hurt."

"It's okay Henry, it's probably just a broken arm and some bruises."

Henry carefully hugged his mother.

"Where's Robin and the others."

"Well some things happened! Emma and the Captain are trying to find this woman since she escaped... And.., well Robin and your Grandpa have other things to deal with, okay." She gave her son a kiss on his forehead. He was growing so fast, soon he'll be a young man and in some ways he already was.

*****

Dr. Whale wasn't too happy about the extra work he had to do on Regina. Work on these crisis days was already piling up on hin. Her arm was luckily a clean break so a plastic sleeve and some antibiotics for the swelling would bring help quite soon.  
>Henry never left her side while snow was explaining everything to the citizens.<br>When her arm was ready she and Henry moved to the main room and sat down to one of the tables that now were placed there.

"Mom you know Robin will choose you!"

"That's really nice of you to say Henry. I'm just not sure about that! Look I know you're worried that I'll be uncontrollable again when it comes to Emma. I'm not saying I don't hate her right now but I'll leave her alone, even after we have this situation handled." She winked at her son.

"I'm not worried! You're still a hero mum and I'm sure Robin sees that too! I do believe he truely loves you!"

"Love is one thing Henry but if you can have your childs mother back and be a family again it's an other situation. When you have a child you can't act selfish. You'll understand some day." Regina tried to crack a smile for her son, to reassure him she was okay. She wasn't but her son shouldn't have her problems to worry about. Her thoughts wandered to Robin and what he was doing right now. Getting his wife back. She couldn't help but secretly wish it would suddenly warm up and Marian would melt away, vanish into nothing but that wouldn't be a solution either. While her mind was drifting she heard someone call her name.  
>"Regina!'" A very familiar young voice shouted. Roland with his cute curls ran to her.<br>"Can we go eat ice cream again?"

"Well I think it's too cold for that now! I don't think your daddy would be too happy."  
>He didn't hesitate and sat down between her and Henry. She couldn't help but smile.<br>"You know what? Maybe we can have hot chocolate sometime."

"Yees I loooooove chocolate!"

****

A few minutes later David and Robin arrived back. Robin without saying anything to the others, walked to Regina but hesitated when he saw her playing cards with his and her son. That picture melted his heart. It felt so much like his perfect little family. He sat down besides her taking his son on his lap.

"How are you?"  
>Regina was really surprised. Marian wasn't with him and yet the first thing he asked was how she was.<br>"Henry and Roland, would you excuse us for a second? We'll continue to play later okay?" She patted her son on the back when he took Rolands hand and they went to his Grandparents.  
>"It's a clean brake so nothing too serious. What happened?"<p>

"It didn't work. I tried to... To kiss her but she didn't turn back into flesh."

"Well maybe it's not true loves kiss that awakens her... Maybe..."

"No Regina! I think... I feel it is! But I feel like I'm the problem. I changed. My feelings have changed." he sighed and she saw his eyes water, he looked down on his hands which rested on the table. "I've spent so many years mourning her, feeling guilty about her death. Five years is a terribly long time. I loved her once but I don't think I love her like that anymore. She's the mother of my child, for which she deserves all my respect, always, but there's you too!" He now looked up into her deep dark eyes.

"Robin I... Maybe you need more time, that's okay. Roland deserves to have a family! If I weren't here you wouldn't even consider NOT being with Marian, wouldn't you?"

"I don't know! But you ARE here!"

"Yeah I know. I guess timing sucks after all for us! Maybe the second chance isn't about us" She tried a weak smile and stood up to walk to the others. Suddenly the room started turning and her vision was on the edge of turning black. She felt a pair of strong arms behind her grabbing her and suddenly she caught his scent and felt his warmth. That almost made her cry right there. She wanted desperately to flee the situation but couldn't. Those strong arms helped her sit down again.

"You're not alright yet mylady! You need to go home and lay down, rest and leave finding this icy woman to the others for the evening!"  
>She tried to protest but that moment Mary Margaret walked up to them.<p>

"Robin is right! At least for today until the pain and the swelling goes down. Take Henry with you and then we'll all meet for breakfast tomorrow morning!"

Regina knew Snow must have seen her fall and she also knew, that after that protesting probably wasn't an option.

"Okay but call me as soon as there is an emergency or the cold gets worse! Soon it's so cold we won't be able to go outside anymore!"

"We will!" Snow looked at Robin. She wasn't sure what was going on. David told her that true loves kiss didn't work on Marian. She knew why. It only took a second to see how Robin looked at Regina to see the deep true endless love he felt for her. They were destined to be together. Tinkerbell told her the story a little while ago. They were supposed to meet so many years ago. Snow felt sad that Regina missed that opportunity and now her own daughter came between Reginas true love. Tinkerbell was right about ruining both of their lives. Regina's by far wasn't easy and Robin with a sick and then later dead wife, a child to raise alone, left in the enchanted forest wasn't an easy fate to be dealing with alone either. She really wanted them to be happy together.

"Robin..." But she didn't even have to finish her sentence.

"I'll take her home don't worry mylady"

Before Regina could protest Snow thanked Robin and left to tell the boys.

"You don't have to do that!"

"Yes, yes I do! You got injured while trying to save Marian! It's the least I can do!"

He helped her get on her feet. She was still feeling a bit dizzy, but his arm around her waist helped. Henry and Roland were already waiting at the exit and they left together... Like a family.

******

Meanwhile Emma really was feeling the cold in her lungs. For a second she wished they'd be in Tallahassee after all. Florida weather was so much better then this. But when she glanced to her side at the man who was running besides her she knew she's in the place, where she and her son belonged to. Even if it meant being out running through this little town and chasing an Ice Queen who they had absolutely no idea why but seemed to be angry.  
>The tracks they have been following suddenly stopped.<p>

"Great! Now she's gone" Hook was certainly not pleased with the situation.

Emma started to be furious.  
>"I love this town! But I also hate it! I just wanted like what? 24 hours of calm! No! We defeated Zelena, we fell through a time portal! We almost ruined my parents meeting, we came back with not only one but two souvenirs. One is possibly destroying Reginas happiness and the other one,... Well maybe everyones! Remind me again why I decided to stay?"<br>Emma was still trying to catch her breath.

"Because love, everyone you need is here! Including me!" He put an arm around her waist and drew her into a kiss. So much for catching their breath.

"Thanks for reminding me!" Emma smiled at him. "Let's go back."

When they were about to leave there was a muffed sound that came from nearby. The cry for help!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: So looks like the chapters are getting longer and longer. I'm having way too much fun with this fan fiction since I have like 1000 ideas already which ways to go. I only have to figure out a way to bring them together in this one story. Hope you enjoy it. I'm super open to suggestions and ideas! I try to get the characters as accurately as possible but in this chapter I'm not as sure. _

On the way home Regina tried to concentrate on the boys more than the arm that was constantly around her waist. It not only felt good for support but also against the cold. Despite what Robin said to her she just couldn't open her heart to the possibility that there still was hope for them to be together.

"You really didn't have to do this Robin!"

"I really wanted to! I care about you a lot and you know that!"

Regina didn't know what to say to that.  
>What felt like too soon they arrived at her house. The boys were already inside when they approached the steps to the entrance.<p>

"I'm sorry, I'll get Roland. He got all excited, he really loves to spend time with Henry... And with you!"

Regina sighed.

"Wait! Town-Hall is crowded already and I don't want Roland... And you for that matter to spend the night out in the cold. I have plenty of spare rooms!"  
>She knew this was a terrible idea but she just couldn't help herself. This is what being good was like she assumed. To put all feelings behind.<br>Robin smiled.

"We'd love to take your offer, thank you Regina!"

They both went in and the boys already prepared "Uno" to play.

"Listen boys. I will go up to my room and sleep for a while. There's leftover Pasta and lots of fruit and salad in the fridge. Feel free to take as much as you want."

When Regina saw "her" happy family, she started to imagine coming home to every night after work and see those two boys play. Dinner together would have made it even more real and more cruel.

"Regina you need to eat something as well!"

She grabbed an apple form the bowl by the entrance.

"I'm not that hungry. This will do till breakfast tomorrow." With that she turned around and went upstairs.

Robin looked after her but didn't stop her, even though it took a lot of strength not to go upstairs and make sure she was okay.

"Okay boys let's eat!"

After eating and a bit of playing it was Roland's bedtime. Robin took him upstairs to Henrys room, placed an other mattress besides Regina's boys and lay him down and promised that Henry would shortly follow. After a bedtime story about his thief days in the forest his son was fast asleep already. He was glad he didn't ask too many questions about his mother. He didn't seem to realize she was gone again. How would he? His mother was gone all his life. It didn't seem to effect him the way he expected it. Robin went down, where Henry started to clean up the kitchen already. He joined in.

"Robin can I ask you a question?"

"Sure you're always allowed to ask me any question."

"You love my mum right?"

Robin sighed.

"Yes! with all my heart."

"I know your wife is back and it complicates everything but I've never ever seen her as happy as in those few days I saw you two together. Can I just ask you to not hurt her too much more? She's done so good lately. I think you are really cool but if you hurt her it's going to break her heart."

"I tried Henry. I even told her that I wanted to be with her but your mother is very stubborn and proud. Family means a lot to her and she thinks that if her and I would be together it would destroy Roland's family. She doesn't realize, that you can't destroy something that has never been there. The first time he had something like family or some kind of a mother figure was since your mother saved him from the flying monkey and the year in the enchanted forest where he sometimes snuck up to her quarters and they played together for hours. She even started to teach him how to ride a pony." He realized he totally drifted off with his tales, thinking of the woman he loved.

"The point is even if we can get Marian to turn human again, that doesn't change any feelings me or Roland have for her. It's going to be difficult but we will figure something out. I promise you Henry"

"I hope you'll find a way to convince her. I'd like having you as a stepdad... even if my family is quite huge already."

Robin pulled Henry into a hug. He liked this kid very much too.

Upstairs Regina of course couldn't sleep after all that's happened. After running a bath she heard Robin put Roland to bed. After he went down again, she snuck out to peek into his room to check on him. She couldn't stop but went in and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight my little forest runner." she whispered with a smile.

When she was on the way back to her room she caught her men talking to each other in the kitchen. Of course she had to listen in. When she heard Robin saying all those wonderful things about her she felt tears rolling down her cheeks and before they could hear her sobbing she disappeared into her room again. Regina would've loved to just run down fall into Robins arms and never leave. Even if she wanted to believe that it was possible she just didn't trust it yet. Maybe there was hope but being a pessimist all her life and see every hope being crushed in front of her with never having true happiness all to herself ever before it was hard. She lay down curled up in a ball and let the tears and sobs flow.

The next morning when the alarm went off, neither Robin who was sleeping downstairs on the couch in front of the fire place with a lot of memories of good times, nor Regina actually woke up to it. They both lay awake the whole night thinking. About them, about their children and also the new threat in town.

Regina had trouble dressing but once again didn't ask for help. Deep down she knew she should let other people help her but something inside always prevented her. It was a character trait she couldn't seem to surpass. Finally she managed to put on some leggings and a long knitted and warm pullover. She hoped people in town didn't make any remarks of her rather casual styling today. She just couldn't manage any pantsuits with buttons. When she passed the boys rooms she thought they would be still fast asleep. She was surprised when she saw Robin dealing with the morning routine of getting his son dressed and giving Henry instructions about wearing something warmer than just a T-Shirt. She was standing in the doorway undetected for a few more moments taking in the sight.

"Hey good morning Mum." of course Henry was the first one to notice her with a soft smile on her face.

"Good morning guys. I see you are almost ready!"

Robin rose and looked into her equally tired eyes. He didn't sleep for a second either. There was just too much to think about. He really didn't know how all will turn out but during staring into the fireplace the whole night it became more and more clear what he would have to tell Marian when she was back. He wasn't a coward so even though he dreaded that conversation he still wanted his son to get to know his real mother so he just couldn't wished even in his deepest thoughts of her not to come back. The easy way out wasn't always the right one.

"How are you feeling?"

"Much better, thank you! I think the antibiotics kicked in. The swelling is a lot less." The boys were finally dressed. "Let's go I guess. I think I'm even starting to get hungry!"

The weather has turned even colder so they put on even more clothes. Robin and Roland were borrowing a few scarves and hats from Henry. Even Regina, who Robin did notice was dressed really comfortable which he really loved, put on a knitted dark red hood. He couldn't help but notice how sweet she looked with it.

When they arrived in town hall most people were still asleep.

Regina spotted Hook and Emma sitting at a table in the corner.

"Henry! You and Roland can go play okay?"

"But mum i want to hear as well."

"I know... but guess what? I want you to keep a good eye on Roland, okay? That's going to be your task! We never know when the Ice Queen will return."

He nodded but still wasn't really happy about it. Emma spotted him and happily waved him hello which he returned.

Emma was quite surprised to see Regina walk in with the thief. After all his wife was back and now frozen in Golds shop but they still seemed to have such a strong bond to overcome all of these obstacles and be able to act normally under all of these circumstances. Emma didn't realize how serious Regina and Robin had been until her mother filled her in on the whole soulmate thing. She felt even worse. She hoped it would still work out. Regina was so much more likable when in a better mood. Nothing could kill her sarcasm though and Emma did not do too well with sarcasm.

"Ms. Swan, Hook" Regina nodded when they arrived at their table and sat down.

Emma realized that she hadn't forgiven her. When she addressed her with her last name these days it usually meant she wasn't pleased at her.

"What did you find out yesterday?"

"Not much. We tried to track her but suddenly it was gone and there was nothing to go on so we returned."

"She will probably show up soon. If she's looking for something it's most probably in town."

Snow and David arrived with breakfast. Snow this time had little Neal on her arm which she left in Red's care the day before. Regina looked at the little bundle of joy and couldn't feel anything but happiness for her previously so hated step daughter. Finally she had her baby to raise. Regina wondered if that would be happening to her again. She loved Henry and Roland but something deep within longed for her own child. One she never had to fear that would be taken from her. She put the thought aside when Granny brought them something to eat. Regina looked down on her plate and realized, since she didn't eat the day before that this would be quite a challenge with her broken hand. She took the knife but suddenly froze.

"That's it!"

Everyone was looking at her.

"The dagger! We need to find Rumpelstiltskins Dagger! If we summon the dark one he could break out of his ice self!"

"It's worth a try!" Hook concurred.

So instead of eating properly, everyone just grabbed something to go from the table and they all followed Regina.

She knew Belle would keep the dagger in the library so that was the direction to take.

"And where here would she put it?" asked David when they arrived there.

"I think I know. Wasn't Rumpelstitskin a Grimm tale?" Emma went right to the shelf to the only Grimm book and opened it.

"You were right savior - once again!" Regina noted with an undertone Emma knew was out of her misery. Nevertheless she let the Queen take the dagger out of the book.

Regina's face went instantly white when she touched it.

Robin couldn't help but notice. "What is it? Are you okay?"

"No we're all not okay! This isn't the dagger!"

Hook frowned. "What do you mean it's not the dagger. It looks like it to me!"

Regina's rage was building up.

"It's fake. That Imp gave Belle a fake one!" She tossed the dagger in a corner which made Snow jump a bit since she still had the baby on her arm. "After everything that happened he fooled us all again!" She paused with even more anger on her face. "Oh no! That means when my sister disappeared and supposedly killed herself he had his dagger!. He could've done something to her! That HAS to be the reason why not telling us!" she took a deep breath "I'm going to kill him!"


End file.
